


Remind Me I Am Home

by arrows (orphan_account)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Can Be Seen As Platonic or Relationship Depending How You Look At It, Clint is a Dick Sometimes, F/M, Gen, I Just Have a Lot Of Feelings About These Two Okay, Platonic Cuddling, Rooftop Cuddling, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint runs away and comes back. They talk about the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remind Me I Am Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration comes from Whisperer by VersaEmerge.
> 
> Comment if you like it, please!

A week. A month. A year. And eventually Kate stops caring.

(No, she doesn't. But she can almost convince herself. She stops trying to call him, anyways; one can only hear that dumb answering machine so many times.)

She stops staying at the apartment, moves back to the Bishop Publishing building, even though it's empty since the team moved out, but that suits her just fine. The silence takes over, and she plays music as loud as her speakers will go to combat it.

Then he's at her door, suddenly, with that little half "I screwed up but I'm gonna act like I didn't" smile on his face like he hasn't been gone for a year and a half without even a note. 

She grabs his hand without a word and leads him to the roof, ignoring the confused look on his face. (Though in any other circumstance she'd be teasing him about it.)

When they have climbed the stairs and are staring out at the city, she speaks. "The hell were you thinking, Barton?"

"I was thinking I fell in love." She interrupts him. "Cherry?" "Nah, someone normal. Took a year in Iowa to figure out it wasn't gonna work."

He lays on his back and stares up at the stars. "I've always liked the sky here better," he states as a fact. "In the country, you can count the stars, each one, and you can see the Milky War stretching out ‘cross the sky. It's weird. Here, you don't gotta worry about any of that. Don't have to think about all that's out there."

She reads between the lines. And he isn't only talking about the stars. He's saying "I'm scared, Katie, because there are things we don't know and things we know but can't deal with, and I hate it."

She's always been good at figuring out what he's really saying.

"Katie," he whispers after a few more silent minutes. She wants to say something, do something, but she doesn't know what. She lays down and curls up against his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

Clint runs his hands through her hair and she doesn't have to be a mind reader to know he's thinking about Iowa, about the tracksuit draculas and all the shitty stuff that's happened to them.

"I told you before, running away is the worst thing about you. And you know what? I won't let you run away again." It's her "you will do what I say or I swear to God" voice and he can't help but chuckle. "Deal."

They fall asleep together on the rooftop, under the sufficiently clouded stars that are nothing like Iowa. (Which isn't a bad thing.)


End file.
